


Let Me Show You The Ropes

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [49]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, bit of a praise kink, overweight reader, plus size reader, submissive bucky in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You’re confident, Bucky’s nervous, you figured you could show him the ropes and remind him that it’s okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by @icedragoncred1763 on tumblr

He was staring up from underneath you, your large thighs straddling either side of his leaner hips. Bucky took a deep breath and a gulp, you watched his Adam's apple bob nervously under the skin of his throat. Bucky was incredibly nervous, he hadn't slept with anyone in...well decades in fact nearer a century than not which really was the biggest problem. He knew everything worked, waking up every morning with a hard on had taught him that he was still as virile as he was during the war just with less partners to test that out with. He knew you'd been wanting to sleep with him, you called it making love...he'd never made love before, sex had always been sex when he was younger, and making love sounded...a lot more intimidating than sex but it also sounded infinitely more attractive when it was you. It sounded like mutual sweat on skin, moans being swallowed in passionate kisses, marks being sucked into skin, and curling up afterwards with your naked body pressed back against his. But there was no denying that he was nervous, he wanted it, but he was nervous...and in comparison you were the most confident and beautiful thing he'd ever been between the thighs of. And god was it sexy and god was it terrifying, like you were a lioness about to gobble him up. Not that he’d complain if you did, he was completely at your mercy and he trusted himself to be there. 

"You sure about this, baby?" You leant over him, one hand reaching out to brush against his jaw and the stubble that laid there as it scratched against your hand before your palm turned to cup his jaw. You would stop at any point. Did you want to do this? Yes, of course you did the man between your thighs was beautiful, ethereal, and so very sweet that it'd be impossible for you not to. But did that mean you had to have this? No, you would love Bucky, adore him body and soul, even if he was never ready for something more physical. This was a want and not a need and above all else you wanted him to be comfortable or as comfortable as he could be in anything you did. Stop meant stop. While you may have been on top, he truly held the reigns. 

"Yeah...just nervous..." To anyone else having such a large, strong man nervous beneath you might have been strange, but despite his size Bucky was a gentle giant. Soft and sensitive and still learning everything all over again. It was something you loved about him, that underneath an exterior that seemed so harsh he was simply sweet and loving like some sort of puppy dog. He needed to be treated gently and you loved treating him gently. 

"Hey," You turned his eyes back to yours, stroking fingers against his jaw again, reassuring circles being pressed into the skin, "I’m going to show you the ropes, okay? If at any point you want to stop you let me know. I love you." 

"I love you too." You leant forward again, pressing your lips gently against Buck's, his scruff scrapping over your skin, his blue eyes fluttering closed as your own followed soon after. Hands on his jaw and his own, one warm and one cool, almost hesitantly trailing up the backs of your large thighs and resting on the weight of your ass, gripping in a way that had you groaning low in your throat and into the kiss. 

Gentle gave way to an open mouthed kiss, heat and eagerness taking over as your mouths danced against each other. Your tongue sliding into the warmth of his mouth and delighting in the rocking of his hips underneath your own and the noises that came from the back of his throat being swallowed by your kiss. 

Your hands reached down as the two of you kissed, hands sliding underneath the white vest top covering his torso and touching across hot skin and soft yet hard muscle. You felt his hips jolt and moaned low at the way he brushed against you as your hands trailed over and flicked lightly against his nipples. You pulled away from the kiss, forehead pressing against Bucky's breathing just as heavily as him. Your nose brushed against his, and your lips were less an inch away from his own, "You're doing so good, baby" your voice was soft and Bucky groaned at the praise and the light brush of your lips against his own as you spoke. "So, so good..."

Your fingers lightly pulled at his top, slow enough that he could stop you if he wanted. Leaning back, he followed you near chest to chest as you drew the top over his head before falling back against the bed beneath you and looking at you cautiously. Bucky was what could only be described as beefy, a similar build to that of a rugby player, definite muscle that due to his size seemed more soft than defined but no less as strong. A dusting of dark hair trailed down his naval and tantalisingly fell beneath the waistband of the sweatpants he wore for relaxing in. The sight of his flushed, warm skin had your eyes fluttering closed briefly before you dipped your head and pressed your lips underneath his jaw, nibbling lightly at the skin there. 

Your large hips rocked down against Bucky's, his hard on pressing against your clothed sex as you rocked against each other. Friction that pulled at your clit and had you gasp, the sound being muffled by his skin as your kisses and nipping bites trailed from his jaw and down his neck. You sucked marks into his skin, revelling in the reverent touches against your ass and the whining noises that left his throat. There was something addictive about the power you held over such a large man, to have him whining beneath your touch and rocking between your thighs. "You’re so good to me, baby," The praise kept falling from your lips muffled against his skin. Reminders that he was doing well, that he didn’t need to be worried. Not with you.

You felt his hands leave your ass, sliding up to hold you at your thick waist and gripping and moulding against the grabbable skin, fingers pressing tightly into your waist underneath your shirt. Your kisses trailed down from his neck and followed the line down the centre of his chest, kisses fell against any random patch of skin available as your shirt was pulled over your head and your hips rocked further against Bucky's. Your knees began to ache slightly from how you were straddling him, but the ache was worth the pleasure you felt and the wetness that was growing at your core as you praised Bucky for being so good, so very, very good. Because he was doing so well and more and more you could see the nervousness leaving him and him finding his own rhythm. 

You felt his hands slide over your skin, over the rolling curves of your sides and the soft roundness that was your stomach, fingers digging almost reverently into the flesh there before hesitating near your breasts. You leant up, lips pulling away from him, and reached your arms behind you removing your bra. You took Bucky's hands in your own palms against the tops of his hands as you pressed them onto your breasts, "it’s okay." You let go of his hands, and brushed your own through his hair as his pressed into the flesh of your breasts, thumbs gliding gently over nipples and the attention building the urge to roll your hips against his again. It was a slow rolling of hips against hips and attentive hands on your chest that had you rolling off of him and soothing him quietly as you finished undressing before reaching for the waistband of Bucky's own bottoms. Your fingers playing with the fabric and waiting for his say so before anything else. 

_"Please..."_ You took the words for the permission that they were and helped remove that last of Bucky's clothes and by god he was...he was glorious; scars crisscrossing skin, muscle knotted together, the v of his hips and the hardness that stood there. "You're so beautiful, baby", a hand reaching out to grip his length lightly, nails trailing over the sensitive skin and drawing your name from his lips in a moan that almost sounded like a sob. You straddled his hips once more, reaching over to the bedside table and unwrapping a condom, gently rolling it over his hot length and enjoying the way his hips rolled into your hand and his head was thrown back lightly, eyes squeezing shut. "You're doing so, so well, darling." 

Sweat coated both your skins as you guided him to your core and slide down onto him in one move, your pelvis flushed with his and your breathing low and eyes shut. You felt Bucky's hands reached out to grab at your wide hips as a startled groan left his throat and his eyes squeezed even tighter shut. You were carefully in leaning forward, pressing your forehead against his, "you're doing wonderfully, baby." praise and pet names falling from your lips as you waited for him to be ready to move, your clit brushing against his pelvic bone at the angle you were leaning and holding back the urge to roll into him. 

You let out a call of his name when his hips finally rolled forward, and you took the encouragement to move. Your hands pressed palm down against his chest, grazing over scars as you used the leverage to lift yourself up and down over his length, his lips lifting to aid in finding a rhythm to suit you both. With each thrust your clit was caught between you to and he found that spot, that angle inside of you that had heat curling further and further in your stomach and sweat collecting more and more on your skin as your neck tilted back with gasps and calls. Each noise broken by a praise of some description which had Bucky grunting back at you with exertion and desire.

Each movement you made together grew faster and more erratic, Bucky losing most of his rhythm as his end came closer, your own coiling heat growing tighter and tighter. You moaned out his name when that coil broke, your orgasm hitting you and your nails digging into the skin on his chest, not enough to draw any blood, but enough to leave indentations. Not long after, thanks to the tightening of you around him and the nails digging into him Bucky followed and the two of you collapsed together. Sweat covered and breathless, you soothed the nail marks on his chest and caressed his cheek as you spoke "You did so very well, darling" moving strands of sweat damp dark hair from his face before moving off of him carefully, the ache in your muscles most welcome. 

You let him lay there and instead cleaned him up yourself before curling back against the exhausted man and pulling the covers over the two of you. You had a feeling that the exhaustion on Bucky's part wasn't so much physical as emotional, sex after such a long time was intense, emotions long forgotten coming to the surface. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it, even more so when it was with you, when you praised him and reminded him he was doing well and pressed kisses against his skin.


End file.
